Bad Hamster
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Mephisto is getting really sick and tired of dealing with Amaimon and his stupid hamster self. Spoilers for episodes 16-18. Not considered slash in my book but whatever floats your boat. oneshot


_A fill I did for the kink meme. Livejournal royally screwed up my post because I have issues with the reCaptcha thing loading so I can never post a lot of stuff without there being errors. So I'm putting it up here. _

**_Disclaimer: Cookie doesn't own Ao No Exorcist or the characters._**

* * *

><p>Bad Hamster<p>

Mephisto really didn't mind the fact that his younger brother was back with him on Earth. Hell it was kinda funny when he first saw the little green rodent sleeping on his desk one morning, that unmistakeable spike in his hair. It also was amusing having Amaimon ride on his back while he was "dog patrolling" the halls during school hours. They couldn't go two steps without a girl screaming about how cute he was and that she wanted to take him home.

But frankly, now it was just getting annoying.

It had been about 2 weeks since his furry return to Japan and the headmaster had just about had enough of it. He understood that his little brother was recuperating from that exhausting battle with Rin, but damn hamsters could be irritating when they wanted to. And he had quite the story to prove it.

The story goes a little bit like this...

There was a squeaking as the wheel turned and turned while tiny Hamaimon ran as fast as he could, trying not to stumble and get caught up in the spinning again. After a few minutes, he failed in that attempt and tumbled dizzily out of the metal wheel.

He scurried over to his older brother and glared at him with beady violet eyes, "Play with me." the orbs ordered fiercely.

The purple demon shook his head and put his pink-and-purple-striped feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair.

Angered after being ignored, the little rodent jumped into one of the unoccupied boots hiding underneath the desk and began to chew a hole through the tough leather-y fabric. Within the time span of 5 minutes, his newly sharper teeth came in handy as there was a gaping hole right in the toe of the shoe. Squeezing through his new creation, he clawed his way up Mephisto's desk and decided to take a brief snooze on his mini-sized bed (read: a fancy ashtray full of kleenex) waiting patiently for his older brother to see how he wasn't as powerless as he looked.

It wasn't but about half an hour later when a rather un-manly shriek woke Hamaimon from his sleep filled with dreams of candy-coated sunflower seeds.

"My shoes... my beautiful Dolce & Gabbana boots."

The very aggravated eyes met calm ones that said every so innocently, "What's wrong, brother?"

A large boot made a very loud thud on the cherry wood of the desk, startling Hamaimon a bit, "These were my favorite boots. They cost me 40,000 yen and were the only pair in my size."

Purple hands grabbed onto the green fur rather roughly, as Amaimon was finally brought face to face with his furious sibling, "Do you know what happens to hamsters that are bad? I would be more than happy to send you to a place called Hamster Hell, where they are the rulers, and if you are as straight as you claim to be, it'd be a fate worse than death. Do you want that?" He stared coldly into the other's eyes, still talking calmer than ever.

The moment he threw the hamster back down on the desk, wiping his gloves clean of fur, the rodent transformed into a weak, sickly looking Amaimon, "Please don't. Hamster hell sounds scary."

Mephisto looked into the human eyes of his brother and scoffed, "So you can still turn into your human form. I knew it."

"Only for a few minutes."

There was a short silence before the younger demon spoke up again, "Hey brother, can I sleep in your hat? My bed smells funny."

The principal took a sip of his tea and pondered for a moment, "Fine. But if you poop in it, I will not hesitate to throw your little furry self out the window."

A satisfied grin formed on the boy's face as he transformed once more into the little rodent, happily crawling into the giant cave that was Mephisto's hat, which always smelled like lilacs and lollipops.

"And don't think you are getting let off easy either. I want brand new replacement boots, and you are going to buy them for me. And they better not be Prada, or Fendi, or Armani, or even Gucci. I want my Dolce & Gabbana boots. If they are not on my desk within the next 48 hours, I will feed you to Kuro, and that is a promise I intend to keep."

Brothers? Mephisto has several of them. But hamsters? Now those are animals from hell.

* * *

><p><em>I hope this was what anon wanted! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this! You better believe Mephisto has only the best name brand shoes in the world!<em>


End file.
